


Love Comes Back Around

by KiannaKitter



Category: The Pretender (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaKitter/pseuds/KiannaKitter
Summary: A fan video with the father/son relationship between Jarod and Sydney. The song is “Love Comes Back Around” by Graham Colton.
Relationships: Jarod (the Pretender) & Sydney (the Pretender)
Kudos: 1





	Love Comes Back Around




End file.
